Scylla Io
Summary Scylla Io is one of the Seven Marine Generals of Poseidon, and the guardian of the Pillar of the South Pacific Ocean. He is a sadist and egocentric men with no regard for his God's goals, following him only as an excuse to torture and humiliate his opponents. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Scylla Io Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: '''17 '''Classification: Human, Scale User, One of the Seven Marine Generals of Poseidon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Atomic Destruction and Restoration, Durability Negation, Energy Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Summoning, 7th Sense User Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Shun was impressed by Io's power and commented that if Io would have killed him if he had used his full power from the start) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Fought Andromeda Shun, who had since mastered the 7th Sense) Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level with Scylla Scale Stamina: Nearly limitless Range: Interstellar Standard Equipment: Hippocamp Scale Intelligence: Somewhat low. Tends to make really poor decisions during combat. Weaknesses: He is very overconfident, enjoys not using his true power so he can torture his enemies first, which led to his defeat by Andromeda Shun, who after being hit with held back versions of Io's attacks, was then capable of adapting and countering said attacks when they were thrown with full force. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Six Beasts of Scylla: Io can create numerous beasts out of his own Cosmos that blindly attack his foes with their various attributes and traits. * Queen Bee's Stinger: Io summons a swarm of giant, monstrous bees that dash towards the opponent and pierce him multiple times, dulling their senses with a noxious poison. * Eagle Clutch: Io createsan enormous eagle that slices and pierces the opponent with its claws, which are sharp enough to damage the Cloths of Gold Saints. * Serpent Strangler: Raising his fist, Io emanates a great quantity of Cosmos, which wraps around his foe before assuming the form of a colossal serpent that crushes its victim with its enormous body. * Wolf's Fang: Through his Cosmos, Io manifests a powerful and incredibly fast wolf that dashes towards the opponent, piercing and taking chunks of their flesh with it's fangs. This wolf is dangerous enough to damage Gold Cloths. * Vampire Inhale: Io summons a swarm of countless vampire bats, which pierce the opponent's flesh and suck all of their blood. * Grisly Slap: Io summons a colossal bear, which brings great harm to his opponents through it's attacks. * Big Tornado: Io's strongest attack. focusing a great quantity of his Cosmos as he raises both arms, the Marine is surrounded by a powerful aura of wind and lightning. Then, thrusting both fists towards the opponent, he releases an incredibly potent whirlwind of Cosmos, whose potency renders the opponent motionless, breaks through his defenses and disintegrates his body on an atomic level. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Sadists Category:Summoners Category:Antagonists Category:Cosmo Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Air Users Category:Tier 4